


Тёмные воды

by orphan_account



Series: Старьё с ФБ [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Cullen being Cullen, Drama, Internalized Magicphobia, M/M, the Big Sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Теперь я думаю, что это была правильная мечта, потому что правильная мечта не должна исполняться. Но и оставлять её тоже не годится.
Relationships: Male Amell/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Старьё с ФБ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596064
Kudos: 3





	1. Ферелден

«... Маги Круга — инфантильные создания, но инфантильные по-особому, не в общепринятом смысле. Они стремятся бежать, прекрасно понимая, что их поймают, и чтобы не усложнять путь назад, они бегут не слишком далеко, а потом не особенно сильно сопротивляются, когда их водворяют обратно в Круг. После этого они ещё какое-то время гневно ропщут, и перемывают храмовникам кости, и оскорблённо воротят нос, и наверняка получают в каких-то своих внутренних кругах (круг внутри Круга — это ли не ирония?) метафорическую медаль за попытку, этакую награду, полученную после успешного посвящения.

Мне их жаль, хоть я и понимаю, что жалость унижает того, к кому она направлена. Видимо, мне не следовало бы их жалеть? Я не знаю.

Сегодня мы возвращали в Круг одного из таких. В этот раз, пожалуй, впервые за долгое время, жалко мне не было».

Дэйлен Амелл — шесть с лишним футов самодовольства — ухитрялся выглядеть абсолютно счастливым, пока храмовники за ворот тащили его к причаленной лодке. На Каллена он бросил взгляд всего раз, глянул уголком глаза и зачем-то подмигнул, и Каллен по какой-то неясной причине почувствовал себя распоследним дураком.

Амеллы, Амеллы... Каллен припоминал: известная семья, высокого полёта птицы или, по крайней мере, были когда-то, и у этого Амелла в чертах лица проступала пресловутая порода, которую можно было углядеть у отпрысков аристократических семейств. Красивым он не был, но был примечательным, тонконосым, тонкогубым, с высоким лбом, который придавал выражению его лица оттенок хитрой злонамеренности. Некрасивый, но примечательный, и Каллен его приметил.

Правая сторона лица Амелла была покрыта копотью. Огонь слизал половину его брови и порядочный клок волос на виске. Любой другой человек в таком виде походил бы на бродягу, но Амелл напоминал того, кем он, в сущности, и являлся: попавшего в неприятную ситуацию светского юнца.

Мантия смотрелась на нём безобразно. Такому подошли бы вышитые камзолы, но никак не бесцветные робы магов Круга, призванные сделать парадоксальную вещь — принизить и уравнять одновременно.

— И зачем бежал? — спросил один из храмовников, Бертран, пока усмирённый веслом отталкивал лодку от причала.

Амелл дёрнул плечом.

— Запускал огни в небо. Рыцарь-командор лично запретил мне запускать огни из башни.  
— И ты решил удрать, — закончил Бертран. Не получив ответа, он сокрушённо покачал головой: — Дурак... усмирить бы тебя, пока не поздно.  
— Не выйдет, — оскалился Амелл. — Я талантливый. Нельзя губить таланты.  
— Дурак, — буркнул Бертран. — И молчи. Мне ничего не стоит сейчас же тебя прикончить. А Грегору скажем, что сопротивлялся.  
— Не выйдет, — снова повторил Амелл. — Вот этот не позволит.

И Каллен с изумлением обнаружил, что маг указывает на него.

Теперь Амелл смотрел на него открыто, смотрел и улыбался. Улыбка не вытравила странную нотку коварства из его вида, а только усугубила её, и Каллен поймал себя на неловком и неестественном для храмовника чувстве — на опаске.

— Это да, — засмеялся второй храмовник, чьё имя постоянно вылетало у Каллена из головы. — Верно сказано.

Каллен проигнорировал подначку, отвернувшись к озеру. В предрассветные часы чёрную гладь Каленхада покрывал туман, белёсый и густой, сквозь который блуждающими огоньками проступали сигнальные маяки на башне. Потеряться в таком тумане — раз плюнуть, но у Каленхада не было привычки прибирать к рукам тех, кто по нему плавал. Озеро, замкнувшее в свои объятья Круг, было тихим, спокойным, добронравным, и Каллен искренне любил его за это.

— А зачем вас трое? — вдруг спросил Амелл, разрывая повисшую тишину.  
— Потому что сильно талантливый, — ответил Бертран. — Кто тебя знает — вдруг решил бы повыделываться.  
— Из-за ваших доспехов мы чуть-чуть ко дну не идём. — Теперь Амелл полулежал в лодке, окунув в упругую воду пальцы, и смотрел куда-то поверх усмирённого из-под полуприкрытых век. — Трое храмовников на бедного мага... йо-хо-хо...  
— Да помолчи же ты, — раздосадованно перебил его Бертран. — Дай хоть тут отдохнуть от вашего гомона, а?

Амелл снова сделал своё чудаковатое движение плечом, но замолк, и остаток пути до башни их сопровождал только плеск воды, в которую вонзалось весло.

«... Это не я обратил на него внимание, а он на меня, и после этого он сделал так, что я обратил своё внимание на него».

Грегор называл Амелла выдумщиком, Ирвинг — умницей. Складывалось ощущение, что Амелл ловко избегал и половины наказаний, обрушившихся бы на головы обычных магов, твори они то, что творил он, но вот избежать одиночной кельи в подвале не удалось даже ему.  
Каллен стерёг его, безмолвно вслушиваясь в мелодичное, но почти беззвучное пение, доносившееся из камеры.

— Эту песню мама пела мне, когда я был совсем маленьким, — сказал Амелл. Он тенью промелькнул мимо окошка, через которое узников кормили, а потом в проёме показалась рука, и Каллен впервые заметил, что на безымянном пальце левой руки Амелла не хватало кончика.

И Каллен спросил раньше, чем успел спохватиться:  
— Что с твоим пальцем?

Рука исчезла; из окошка на Каллена уставилась пара тёмных глаз, туманных и бездонных, как воды Каленхада.

— Я спас свою семью от тигра, — сказал Амелл. — Это был страшный тигр, очень большой. Он напал на моего троюродного брата, Гаррета, но я сумел его защитить. Тогда стало понятно, что я маг. А потом меня забрали в Круг.  
— Тигр? — неверяще переспросил Каллен. — В Ферелдене?  
— Очень большой и очень страшный, — повторил Амелл. — С ним выступали антиванские трюкачи. Поначалу тигр был добрым, он катал на своей спине детишек. А потом в него вселился дух из Тени, и тигр обезумел.  
— И так ты потерял палец?

Амелл фыркнул.

— Причём тут палец?  
— Я спрашивал тебя о пальце.  
— О, Создатель! — Амелл со вздохом отстранился от окошка. — Кому может быть интересен палец? Тем более, такой бесполезный. Ты очень странный храмовник.  
— Ты очень странный маг, — в тон ему ответил Каллен.

В проёме снова показалась узкая и бледная кисть Амелла. Он провёл пальцами по металлу и улыбнулся — в полумраке кельи блеснули белые зубы.

— Мы ходим по Завесе. Странно быть не странным магом. Странность в нас заложена вместе с магией.  
— И всё-таки, — с плохо скрываемым любопытством продолжил Каллен, — что случилось с пальцем?

С такого ракурса Каллен мог видеть профиль Амелла, его длинный нос с горбинкой: на переносице кожа истончалась и казалась почти белой. Амелл дёрнул головой — наверное, из привычки отбрасывать с лица непослушные пряди, но теперь его волосы были сострижены, и движение растратилось попусту, — и сощурился.

— Я спас ребёнка из-под телеги. Нерадивая мамаша бросила его посреди дороги, и колёса едва-едва не переломили его хребет, но в последний момент я успел подхватить младенца с земли.  
— И палец отрезало колесом? — спросил Каллен.

На секунду их взгляды сцепились. Каллен отвёл глаза первым.

— Причём тут палец? — со смехом спросил он, и Каллен в негодовании захлопнул металлическое окошко в двери.

Некоторое время в келье не стихал смех. Он не прервался, но сменил тональность, пока Каллен вдруг не осознал, что Амелл снова начал напевать. Он вслушался, узнав спустя пару секунд слова старой баллады:  
— Так Смерть сказала:  
«Мир этот — мой.  
Иду с войной я, иду с чумой.  
В могилу ляжет весь род людской».  
Так Смерть сказала:  
«Мир этот — мой!»

Амелл замолк после куплета, но его хриплый голос ещё переливался отзвуками в ушах Каллена. Никто и никогда не пел ему песен на ночь.

«... Нет ничего греховного в чувстве самом по себе. Грех появляется, когда чувство приобретает адресата. Значит ли это, что корень греха лежит в том, к кому ты испытываешь чувство?  
Нет, ерунда. Это не принуждение, не попытки заставить, тот, к кому ты испытываешь чувство, не виноват в том, что ты испытываешь именно это чувство именно к нему. Но почему же чистая божественная сила, скажем, любви, становится порочной, как только обретает неугодного Создателю адресата?»

Они не разговаривали до самого дня Истязаний. Иногда Каллен выхватывал взглядом высокую худую фигуру Амелла, иногда ловил на себе чужой взгляд, но подходить и не хотел, и не решался. Ему нечего было сказать, и он просто позволил жизни течь своим чередом.

Грегор отдал ему приказ привести Амелла на Истязания ночью, когда весь Круг уже погрузился в сон. Почему такой приказ был отдан Каллену, а не кому-то иному? Он не спросил, потому что сам вопрос уже означал бы какие-то подозрения, а Каллену меньше всего хотелось привлекать к себе внимание.

Он спустился на первый этаж, в коридор, по обе стороны которого расположились двери в ученические комнаты, несколько секунд бестолково простоял на пороге, а затем решительно постучал.

— Открыто! — донеслось из комнаты, и пока Каллен открывал дверь, Амелл продолжил: — Ты не находишь немного странным стучать? Двери магов Круга не запираются изнутри, а если бы я решил заблокировать замок заклинанием, ты смог бы с лёгкостью развеять магию.  
— Но стучать требуют правила при...

Каллен замер, так и не договорив.

Амелл сидел на краю кровати, обнажённый по пояс, и держал в руках флейту. Не отрывая от Каллена глаз, он поднёс к губам мундштук и, зажав длинными пальцами отверстия, выдохнул из флейты тонкий, неприятный звук.

— Правила приличия? — Амелл поднял брови. Левая изгибалась красивым чёрным полукругом, а вторую обрывал стянувший кожу шрам от ожога. — Ты странный храмовник.  
— Откуда у тебя флейта? — потрясённо спросил Каллен.  
— Я попросил её у Ирвинга. — Амелл любовно огладил ладонью отполированное дерево. — Он назвал меня болваном с шилом в том месте, о котором в приличном обществе не говорят, а принимая во внимание пассаж о правилах хорошего тона, сэр Каллен, я нахожу ваше общество приличным до крайности. Так вот, он назвал меня болваном, но флейту я получил спустя неделю.  
— Но зачем она тебе?

Амелл бросил на него странный взгляд, из-за которого Каллен вновь испытал ставшую уже привычной смесь смущения и опаски.

— Я использую её вместо посоха, конечно, — сказал Амелл и выпрямился. — А то, что ты держишь в руках, — это мой погребальный саван?  
— Мантия для Истязаний, — поправил его Каллен. Он уловил шутку — вопреки мнению многих, чувство юмора у него было, — но ему не понравилось, к чему она вела.

Амелл подошёл слишком близко. Каллену смертельно хотелось отвести взгляд, или уронить что-нибудь, или развернуться и уйти — лишь бы не видеть эти костлявые, бледные, усыпанные веснушками плечи. Разыгравшееся ли воображение, или результат задавленных, вытравленных из себя чувств, но Каллену казалось, что Амелл намеренно встал так близко, что Амелл знал — и знал даже то, о чём не подозревал Каллен, о чём он никогда не позволял себе думать.

Амелл склонил голову набок, став похожим на большую и нескладную птицу.

— В детстве я хотел стать бродячим музыкантом, — начал рассказывать он. — Путешествовать по всему Тедасу, от Орлея до Антивы, и петь людям, чтобы они радовались. Я мечтал, что буду спать в брошенных телегах, в стогах сена, в трактирах, оплатив комнату и еду музыкой.  
Каллену было неприятно его слушать, но он терпеливо стоял, смотрел в туманные амелловские глаза и молчал.  
— Теперь я думаю, что это была правильная мечта, потому что правильная мечта не должна исполняться. Но и оставлять её тоже не годится.

Он вдруг улыбнулся и протянул Каллену флейту, и Каллен, словно зачарованный, её принял.

— Ты держал в руках филактерию с моей кровью, через пару часов будешь держать в руках мою жизнь. Будет справедливо, если ты сохранишь ещё и это.  
— Я... — Каллен запнулся. — Но почему я?

Амелл забрал у него мантию, расправил её и задумчиво провёл ладонью по бархатистой вышитой ткани.

— Не знаю, — сказал он. — Ты веришь в судьбу?  
— Я верю в Создателя, — честно и твёрдо ответил Каллен.  
— Тогда считай, что так решил Создатель, — засмеялся Амелл.

Путь от первого этажа башни до пятого стал для Каллена дурной вечностью, но Амелл, шедший от него по правую руку, оставался совершенно спокойным. Он пел себе под нос, горевшие вдоль лестницы факелы бросали на него странные зыбкие тени, а Каллен пытался справиться с тошнотой. У самой двери в зал для Истязаний он не выдержал.

— Тебе совсем не страшно? — спросил он.

Амелл внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Я не боюсь смерти, — сказал он, — и я не знаю, кто придёт на моё место после испытания, так что смысл переживать?  
— Не нужно так говорить, — прервал его Каллен, отчаянно стараясь не выдать страх в голосе.

В этот раз улыбка Амелла была спокойной и грустной, ни следа набившей оскомину зубастой ухмылки. Как призрачные сумеречные тени делали лица обычных людей страшнее, так эти же тени смывали злокозненность из черт Амелла. Удивительное лицо, удивительные глаза. Каллену стало мучительно жаль, но не Амелла, а за Амелла: осознание, что чьи-то мечты пошли прахом, всегда давалось ему тяжелее, чем крах собственных надежд.

— Я не имею в виду одержимость, — тихо произнёс Амелл. — Это этап, грандиозный этап. Нельзя пройти какой-либо рубеж в своей жизни и остаться собою прежним.

Он повёл плечом, а потом протянул руку, почти коснувшись лица Каллена, но остановился.

— По крайней мере, я всегда так думал.

Сказав это, он отстранился и шагнул в зал.

«... И Первый Чародей спросил то, что положено было спрашивать: не желает ли ученик, чтобы его усмирили? Он отказался, конечно, и я видел, как рассеялось напряжение, сковавшее лицо Ирвинга. Амеллу дали флакон с лириумом. Я присутствовал пару раз на Истязаниях, это страшный стресс как для магов, так и для храмовников, и предыдущий маг, девушка-эльфийка, никак не могла удержать флакон в трясущихся руках. Первому Чародею пришлось придержать его для неё. Но Амелл был спокоен. Это спокойствие злило и тревожило меня».

Когда Амелл упал, Каллен подхватил его и уложил на каменный пол зала, а затем выпрямился и вознёс над ним меч, целясь точно в сердце. Он не знал, сколько ему предстоит так простоять — быть может, всего несколько минут, а может — пару часов.

Быть может, меч вернётся в ножны, а может — вонзится в плоть захваченного демоном мага.

Лицо Амелла сквозило умиротворением, уголки губ изогнулись вверх в странноватой полуулыбке, и Каллен всё ждал, когда же это лицо искривится в гримасе боли или страха, и ждал неизменно последующей за этим отмашки Первого Чародея...

Но Амелл, вопреки всему, оставался спокоен.

Больше всего Каллену хотелось опуститься на колени и гладить Амелла по остриженным волосам, пока тот не очнётся, но Каллен не мог этого сделать — и он знал, что не сможет этого сделать никогда, что бы не произошло. Ему было страшно, и он вспомнил слова баллады, которую пел Амелл в келье в подвале, следующий после спетого им куплет, и зачем-то начал бормотать, неслышно, немелодично, едва шевеля губами:  
— Так Жизнь сказала: «Мир этот — мой... Распашет кладбища плуг стальной. Взойдет колосьями перегной»...

Текст старой песни зазвучал, как слова молитвы, и действовал он как молитва — Каллен успокаивался.

— Так Жизнь сказала... — беззвучно закончил он, уже совершенно растеряв всю музыкальность, зато сумев унять отчаянно стучавшую по вискам кровь: — «Мир этот — мой».

Амелл открыл глаза. Меж его бровей пролегла морщинка, он нахмурился, словно удивляясь чему-то. Но вот его взгляд, слепо скользивший по потолку, наткнулся на Каллена, а губы мгновенно изогнулись в улыбке.

— Видишь, — сказал он. — А ты боялся.

Каллен убрал меч и отступил в сторону, давая дорогу Ирвингу.

— Поздравляю, — сказал Ирвинг, протягивая Амеллу руку. — Дэйлен Амелл, ты прошёл Истязание.  
— Я заметил, — оскалился Амелл.

Ирвинг был всегда сдержанным, всегда спокойным, но каждое Истязание испытывало и его тоже, и каждый мёртвый маг ложился грузом на его душу. Каллен обернулся и взглянул на Грегора, который стоял в стороне, скрестив на груди руки. Он улыбался.

***

А потом начался Мор.


	2. Киркволл

Дэйлен Амелл — шесть с лишним футом измученности, замешанной на упрямстве. Неловкая встреча и неловкое стечение обстоятельств, но Мередит лично отозвала Каллена в сторону и приказала разместить гостя в Круге. При этом уголки её поджатых губ дёрнулись вверх в неприкрытой усмешке: ей не нравился этот Серый Страж, и ей не нравился Каллен, и она, судя по всему, готова была сделать всё, чтобы разделить с миром своё недовольство.

Амелл приехал один. Теперь он пытался говорить, но каждое слово превращало в гноящиеся раны рубцы на сердце Каллена.

Сколько воды — крови — утекло с их последней встречи?

— Ты ненавидишь магов, и это глупо, хоть и нормально. Сложно ненавидеть абстрактные понятия или обстоятельства, а? — Каллен силился расслышать в голосе Амелла жалость, потому что она дала бы ему возможность рассердиться, возмутиться, но жалости не было и в помине. Амелл говорил медленно, обстоятельно и устало. Видимо, натренировался за годы возни с рекрутами.

Каллен осмелился поднять на него глаза.

Сколько крови утекло? От Дэйлена Амелла, мага ферелденского Круга, остались только шрам на брови и полустёртое, истаскавшееся коварство в чертах лица. Дэйлен Амелл, Серый Страж, был высоким, короткостриженным, с проседью в тёмных волосах. У Каллена седины было куда больше, но светлые пряди успешно её скрадывали, тогда как серебро в волосах Амелла сияло, как свежевыпавший снег на влажном мёртвом дереве.

— Я заблуждался, — почти неслышно пробормотал Каллен и добавил громче и увереннее: — Вам нужно что-нибудь ещё?  
— Каллен, — упрямо повторил Амелл и схватил его за предплечье. От прикосновения Каллен дёрнулся и отшатнулся раньше, чем успел в полной мере его осознать, и Амелл послушно отступил, подняв руки и развернув их ладонями вперёд. — В чём ты заблуждался?

Каллена затопила злость, злость и тоска, но он не сорвался и мысленно поздравил себя с этим.

— Я был слишком лоялен по отношению к магам, — спокойно пояснил он. — Магия не терпит такого попустительского отношения. А теперь, если позволите...

Каллен кивнул, изобразив поклон, и спешно ретировался.

***

Он перестал вести записи после трагедии в ферелденском Круге. Дневники сгорели, а те, что избежали казни огнём, наверняка оказались втоптанными в окровавленную грязь ногами обезумевших магов.

По большому счёту, из Круга Каллен вынес только самого себя и треснувшую вдоль старую флейту. Он сам не помнил, что она была с ним, пока лекарь, помогавший вытаскивать Каллена из помятых доспехов, с изумлением не взял её в руки.

— Что это? — спросил он, и Каллен хотел закричать: «Выбрось её! Сожги её!», но вместо этого прохрипел:  
— Оставь.

И старый кусок дерева, бесполезный, облупившийся и опаленный, пропутешествовал с ним из Ферелдена в Киркволл.

Теперь Каллен больше всего на свете хотел вернуть отданный ему на хранение дар. Глупо было верить в подобную чепуху, но ему казалось, что это облегчит его память, отпустит его грехи и уберёт, в конце концов, хлипкую стену, удерживавшую его от слепой ярости к магам.  
Очередное заблуждение: он верил, что ярость поможет ему очиститься.

Пришельца поселили на этаж храмовников по простой причине: Мередит хотела, чтобы за магом, пусть и сотню раз Серым Стражем, велось круглосуточное наблюдение. Амелл совершенно не возражал. Казалось, будто его забавляла неусыпная ревностная тревога, с которой Мередит следила за ним, а вместе с Мередит — и все приближенные к ней храмовники.

Годы не сделали Амелла крепче или массивнее, но он перестал носить мантии, зрительно уменьшавшие его рост, предпочтя им дорожный плащ и холщовые штаны. Наверное, постаравшись, его можно было принять за бродячего музыканта, только вместо лютни за его плечами лежал посох.

Он сидел в обеденном зале рядом с молчавшей Мередит и невозмутимо ел. Каллену невыносимо было даже смотреть на него: ему чудилось, будто это чужак и незнакомец, тварь с той стороны Завесы, порождение тьмы втиснулось в тело чудаковатого ферелденского мага, который погиб — как и многие другие — во время атаки на Круг. Амелл больше не скалился во все зубы, когда находил что-то смешным, а улыбался, не размыкая губ, из-за чего его узкое костлявое лицо становилось ещё угрюмее.

В какой-то момент Амелл поднял глаза и посмотрел точно на Каллена. Ещё несколько лет назад Каллен отвёл бы взгляд первым, но теперь он упрямо смотрел, пытаясь через взгляд передать те боль, презрение и недоверие, что он испытывал ко всем магам в целом и к каждому магу в отдельности.

Спустя минуту Амелл отвернулся.

***

Вечером, после ужина, Каллен набрался храбрости и постучал в дверь. Открыли ему практически сразу.

— А, — сказал Амелл, возвращаясь вглубь комнаты, — входи.

Он без всякого страха подставил спину храмовнику. Каллена это удивило, встревожило, обозлило: неужели жизнь среди Серых Стражей так быстро отучила Амелла опасаться тех, кого ему по природе полагалось бояться?

Амелл подошёл к столу, на котором лежало недочищенное яблоко, и развернулся.

— Я рад, что ты пришёл, — сказал он. — Думал, придётся самому идти тебя искать.

Каллен молчал. Амелл смотрел на него с пристальным вниманием, как в тот раз, сотни лет назад, когда они вместе поднимались по винтовой лестнице башни к Залу Истязаний. Знакомое выражение на чужом лице. Интересно, у Амелла осталась привычка неловко дёргать плечом?

— Ходили слухи, что ты сошёл с ума, — продолжил Амелл, — убил троих магов. Но я рад, что это неправда. Я рад, что у тебя всё хорошо.

Это было последней каплей. Каллен зло зашипел, против воли делая угрожающий шаг вперёд.

— Что ты здесь забыл? Зачем ты приехал сюда?

Злость удивила Амелла, но его удивление, в свою очередь, остудило калленовскую злость.

— Я приехал к своим родственникам, — сказал Амелл, склоняя набок голову.  
— Гаррету?  
— И Карверу. И тёте. — Амелл, обогнув замершего посреди комнаты Каллена, осторожно прикрыл дверь. — Решил, что пора навестить семью, в перерыве между морами.  
— И ты оставил пост Серого Стража, чтобы навестить родственников?  
— Почему нет? Я порядком устал просиживать штаны в Башне Бдения. Хватит с меня башен.

Наверное, в лице Каллена что-то изменилось, потому что взгляд Амелла стал ещё внимательнее, ещё пристальнее. Глаза, которые сам Каллен когда-то сравнивал с туманными и тёмными глубинами Каленхада, перецвели: теперь в них не было и следа таинственной сонливости, теперь это были тёмно-серые глаза старого и измотанного человека, только они диковато смотрелись на молодом лице.

— Я хотел бы отдать тебе кое-что, — после паузы сказал Каллен. — И попросить, чтобы ты как можно быстрее решил все свои дела и уехал.  
После этого Каллен протянул ему флейту.

Амелл с таким искренним потрясением уставился на неё, что Каллену стало дурно и противно одновременно, но прежде, чем он успел передумать, Амелл взял её из его рук.

— И ты действительно её сохранил. — Он широко улыбнулся и провёл пальцами по вытертой поверхности вдоль трещины. — Только играть на ней уже не выйдет. Жаль.  
— Жаль, — эхом повторил Каллен. Он хотел уйти, но Амелл крепко ухватил его за предплечье.  
— Я мог бы предложить тебе стать Серым Стражем и уехать отсюда, — сказал он. — Ты больше не будешь ничем обязан ни магам, ни храмовникам, ни Создателю.

Сил злиться больше не было. Злость в Каллене выкипела, от неё остался только жаркий пар, который выдохся быстро, словно его никогда и не было. На место злости пришла усталость.

— Ты за этим сюда приехал? — спросил он.  
— Я приехал к семье.  
— И зачем-то пришёл в Круг, будто это постоялый двор. Не пытайся мне врать.  
— Никогда, — со смешком ответил Амелл. Ладонь его сместилась со спрятанного под латами предплечья Каллена на шею, потом чуть выше, до затылка, зацепив остриженные волосы. Он склонил голову, но Каллен закрыл пальцами его губы.  
— Не нужно, — сказал он. — Просто забирай... это и уезжай. Переночуй, а потом иди прочь, и я больше не хочу ни видеть тебя, ни слышать о тебе. Оставайся там, где тебе и положено быть, и делай то, что тебе положено делать, и позволь мне спокойно выполнять мой долг.

Повисла пауза. Каллена вновь и вновь захлёстывали душные волны тошноты: отчего-то он вспоминал Каленхад, ласковые объятия озера, чья забота обернулась гибелью для всего Круга. Им некуда было бежать. Каллену некуда было бежать. Он знал, что если Амелл не отступит, они погибнут оба, и он, Каллен, ничего не сможет с этим сделать.

Но Амелл отступил.

— Прости меня, — только и сказал он.

Они долго простояли, глядя друг на друга, или Каллену показалось, что долго. Но в конце концов он заговорил, чувствуя, как глупо и неповоротливо звучат его слова:  
— Мне на за что тебя прощать.  
— Я тебя не спас. — Движение осталось. Он всё так же склонял голову к плечу, становясь похожим на долговязую птицу.  
— Ты спас мир. — Каллен позволил себе улыбнуться, но привкус у этой улыбки был горьким и дурным. — И мне не за что тебя прощать.

Амелл кивнул и посторонился, пропуская Каллена к двери.

Больше Каллен его не видел.


	3. Вместо эпилога

Спустя почти год Каллен лицом к лицу столкнулся с Гарретом Хоуком. Амелл внешне напоминал гигантскую птицу, а Хоук во всём походил на мабари: высокий, мощный, широкоплечий, он производил впечатление воина, привыкшего махать мечом. Впрочем, ходили слухи, что Хоук был магом, но поймать с поличным его не удалось пока никому.

Он разгуливал по Киркволлу в компании оборванцев, воров и отступников обоих полов и разнообразных рас, возвышаясь над ними, как утёсы Киркволла возвышались над Недремлющим морем. Похоже, он не боялся ничего. Похоже, эта черта была семейной.

— Сэр Каллен? — радостно окликнул его Гаррет. — Вы сэр Каллен. Один мой друг рассказывал мне о вас.

Стоявший рядом с Гарретом седой эльф окинул Каллена скептическим взглядом.

— Герой Ферелдена?  
— О, — расплылся в счастливой улыбке Гаррет. — А вы всё обо мне знаете. Нет, с Дэйленом я не общался с самого детства.

Лжец, пронеслось в голове Каллена. Какой же лжец.

— Ну, с тех пор, как его забрали в Круг, — невозмутимо продолжал Гаррет. — Страшный был скандал. Знаете, как стало ясно, что он маг? Это потрясающая история, не устаю её рассказывать. Представляете, однажды в Ферелден на гастроли приехали антиванские ребята с настоящим живым тигром...


End file.
